


Look How We've Grown

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [56]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Play (older Jared), M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2869400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Still loving this. Any hope for a time stamp? I would love to know our family, pets, and in laws included are doing. Home set in or just outside of Vancouver I hope!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How We've Grown

**Author's Note:**

> Someone here and a couple people on my tumblr have wanted a timestamp to More than just a Pet Sitter so here you go!

**Prompt:** Still loving this. Any hope for a time stamp? I would love to know our family, pets, and in laws included are doing. Home set in or just outside of Vancouver I hope!

 

Jared shut the door as quietly as possible. Jensen was probably reading, sitting with Oscar and Daisy, and Jared hated to interrupt Jensen’s focus. His boy was so cute when he was studying. Maybe he could persuade Jensen to take a break to give Jared a blowjob. Jensen loved his dick, it wouldn’t be too hard.

Jensen was curled up in a chair with Daisy in his lap and Oscar at his feet. “Hi, sweetheart,” Jared greeted.

Jensen smiled up at him. “Hey. How was work?”

Jared picked up Daisy at put her on the floor so he could sit on Jensen. “Missed you.”

Jensen rubbed their noses together. “Missed you too. And you’re freaking heavy. Switch places.”

Jared stood up and switched their places so Jensen was straddling his lap. “How about you show me how much you miss me?” Jared suggested.

Jensen rolled his eyes with a smile and pulled Jared in for a kiss. “What do you want?”

Jared rolled his hips against Jensen’s. “It’s been a long day, sweetheart, and all I could think about was coming home to you and your beautiful mouth.”

Jensen chuckled and rubbed his palm over Jared’s dick. “You horndog. You’re just lucky I love your cock so much.”

Jared unzipped his fly. “Trust me, I know exactly how much you love my cock.”

Jensen dropped to his knees and petted Jared’s very large, erect cock. “Just as pretty as it was this morning.” He wrapped his pretty pink lips around it and Jared moaned.

“Just as good as it was this morning,” Jared sighed.

*

The two of them got take out because neither of them felt like cooking. Jensen was worn out from his classes at the local university and Jared didn’t feel like cooking after work. They ate pizza on the couch with Jensen’s legs lying across Jared’s lap. Jared massaged his feet and let Jensen pick whatever he wanted to watch on TV. Oscar whined, begging for food. Jared felt sorry for the puppy and tossed him a piece of pepperoni.

“I saw that,” Jensen murmured.

“I can’t resist puppy dog eyes,” Jared said.

Jensen grinned and returned his attention to the TV. “It’s only teaching them bad habits.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know you give Oscar pieces of bacon,” Jared retorted.

Jensen pressed his heel into Jared’s stomach. “Oh shut up.”

Jared rolled Jensen off his lap and onto the couch. He lay on top of him and peppered his face with kisses. “I love you so much.” He licked his neck to make Jensen giggle. “So much, my cute little Jensen.”

“I’m not little,” Jensen protested.

“Aww, that’s so cute, he’s trying to protest-,”

Jensen shoved him off and hit his shoulder playfully. Jared grabbed him and the two of them fell onto the floor. Jared kissed Jensen’s nose. “Hey, did you talk to your parents about Christmas?”  
“Yeah, and we have a flight booked for the 23th to go to home,” Jensen replied. “I know it’ll be busy but it’s the best flight I could get before Christmas.”

Jared helped him back onto the couch. “And your parents are okay with… us?”  
“Well, we probably shouldn’t rub it in their face, but they’ve come to terms with it. I’m in college and you’ve got a stable life. Besides, we’re in love. They shouldn’t care about anything except for the fact that we’re happy together.” Jensen tucked Jared’s hair behind his ear. “And I am happy with you.”

Oscar wandered over, wagging his tail happily. “Yeah, Oscar, we love you too,” Jared assured.

“Hey, do you think he’d mind if we put reindeer antlers on him?” Jensen wondered.

“Where’d you get that idea?”  
“Like Max from The Grinch. We’d put a pair of antlers on him and he’d be so cute!” Jensen insisted. “Please? I saw the perfect pair at the pet shop.”

“Well if you buy them, I’m all for it,” Jared agreed. Jensen kept staring at him and Jared groaned. ‘Fine, I’ll pick up the ears on the way home from work tomorrow.”

“ _Antlers,_ Jared,” Jensen corrected. “Not ears. They’re antlers. You don’t put ears on a dog. They already have ears.”

Jared kissed Jensen’s cheek sloppily. “What about something for Daisy?”  
“Yeah right. Daisy would claw my face off if I tried to put reindeer antlers on _her_ ,” Jensen explained.

“Well I don’t want anything to happen to your pretty little face,” Jared agreed. He stole a piece of sausage off Jensen’s pizza. “I love that face.”  
“Glad to know you like my for my appearance.”  
“Well, I also love you because of how well you suck cock.”

“See if I do that for the rest of the night.” Jensen took a piece of pepperoni off Jared’s pizza. “Suck your own cock.”

“Now _that_ is a talent I would want to have.”

Jensen maneuvered Jared’s arm so it was around his shoulders. “But then what would you love me for?”  
“For everything that you are,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s hair.

“You’re such a sap.” Jensen snuggled closer to Jared. “You wanna watch a Christmas movie?”

“Is ‘no’ an option?” Jared asked.

“You should know by now that it’s not.”

Jared sighed. “I do. Which one do you want to watch?”

“Either The Grinch or Rudolph. I can sing along better to Rudolph because there are more songs, but I think the Grinch is sweeter,” Jensen laid out.

“Isn’t that ironic,” Jared mumbled under his breath.

“What?”  
“I said you should watch Rudolph. I really love the Abominable Snowman.”

“He’s almost as big as you!” Jensen teased.

Jared nibbled on his neck. “You’re so mean.”  
“I know, you really suffer.” Jensen looked up at him. “Will you go make us some popcorn?”  
“One of these days,” Jared promised, “I’m gonna learn how to say no to you.”  
“Oh god I hope not.”

Jared put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and hit start. He got a few mugs out and decided to make hot chocolate for the two of them, because it helped Jensen go to sleep. And a sleepy Jensen was a cuddly Jensen.

Jared took the hot chocolate and the popcorn back to the living room. Jensen had started Rudolph and his fingers were tapping along to the first song. “You made me hot chocolate!”

“Of course I did.” He handed Jensen the mug and he inhaled deeply.

Jensen grinned at him. “Maybe I should thank you.”

“You just—oh, that’s what you mean!” Jared wasn’t about to complain when Jensen shoved his pants down and swallowed his cock. “God, I’ll make you hot chocolate more often if this is what happens afterwards!”

Jensen made his boyfriend come and then crawled into his lap. “I love you, Jared.”  
“I love you too, Jen.” Jared kissed him slowly. “You really don’t regret leaving for Canada with me?”

Jensen waved a hand at their living room. “You, Oscar, Daisy, and me are all in a beautiful house watching a Christmas movie. I’m in college and I have a hot boyfriend. What could I possibly complain about?”

Jared hugged him tight. “Just checking.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request fics again!! I'm all caught up :)


End file.
